


What will it be

by Fabwords



Series: Centre of Light [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy works in the music store, Adam in the book shop.</p><p>Tommy is new to town, lonley and really likes the look of the tall brunet in the book store, today he is going to get a closer look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will it be

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sarah :)

Tommy had noticed the tall brunet before, had walked pass him nearly every day on his way to the music shop, usually he spots him hunched over the counter of the book store, setting up for the day’s trade, sometimes the tall man will look up and give Tommy a friendly nod, or small wave, a acknowledgement of their shared entrapment in retail purgatory. 

Today is different; today Tommy is in the store and he is seeing the guy up close, seeing for the first time the intensity of those blue/green eyes the lushness of full freckled lips, and man he liked what he saw, really, really liked what he saw, liked it so much that he found himself completely ogling him, his hand hovering over a random book on a stand of latest releases. Suddenly Adam looks up and spots him; he gives Tommy a small wave and an enormous, dazzling smile.

“Hey, you’re the guy from the music store, hi I’m Adam.” The man called, slowly walking towards him.

“Aaarrr,” swallowing over the sudden lump in his throat. “Hi, yeah, I’m um Tommy.” 

“Hi Tommy, can I help you, or have you found what you were looking for?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says, blindly reaching out and grabbing the nearest book from the shelf, “Um this one.” 

“Oh nice choice, City Of Lost Souls, is it for your sister or your girlfriend?” Adam smiled, glancing down at the book in Tommy’s hand then dragging his gaze up the smaller man’s body before meeting his eyes again.

Girlfriend? Sister? He’s asking me if I have a girlfriend, Tommy thought happily, “Sister, definitely sister.” 

“Cool,” Adam smiled. “So has she read the others?”

“Um, others?”

“Yeah, this is the fifth in the Mortal Instruments series.”

“Oh? Ohhhh.” Tommy mentally face palmed at his stupidity. He hadn’t even looked at the book, didn’t even need a book, he just wanted to check the guy out while he killed some lunch time minutes. “I’m not sure, actually.” Tommy looked angrily at the book as if this was all its entire fault. 

Adam watched with amusement the little drama unfolding on the blonds face. “That’s OK; look can you call her or someone to find out? I have the whole series in stock so...” 

“Oh, thanks that would be great,” Tommy glanced at his phone seeing that he only had a few minutes left of his lunch break. “But, I have to get back to work, um …”

“I tell you what, you go back to work and I’ll keep these here for you, I’m locking up tonight so you can pop back after work, maybe we can go get a coffee or a drink after, if you want to that is.” 

“Yeah sure, that would be wonderful.” Tommy tried hard not to gush but it was a pretty close thing.

Despite his best efforts, Tommy found himself still in the music store well pass closing time, they received new stock and his boss had a hard on about setting up a display for it before they called it quits for the day. Finally escaping, Tommy hi-tailed it to the book store, his heart sinking when he saw it all in darkness. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He cursed softly.

“Now is that appropriate language for shopping centre employee.” A smooth voice spoke from behind him.  
Spinning around Tommy smiled to see Adam standing there, keys in his hand and a huge smile on his face. “Oh sorry, I thought I missed you.”

“Nah, I just had to take some boxes to the crusher.” He said. “The boss has gone, but she won’t mind if I let us both in, if you want to grab that book, unless you want to just get it in the morning, and go have a drink now?” He offered, holding shop keys in one hand and what looked like car keys in the other, weighing them up like a scale.

With a beaming smile Tommy answered. “Drink now, book later.” Reaching out to tap the hand holding the car keys.

Adam gave him an almost hungry smile before leaning in and whispering into Tommy’s ear. “That is an excellent choice.” Pulling back to a safer distance, Adam pocketed both sets of keys and slung an arm across Tommy’s shoulders casually as he led him towards the car park. “You know something Tommy; I think you and I are going to be great friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a choose your own ending fic, the light story is posted (see series) the dark story is WIP and will be posted soon-ish.


End file.
